Words Not Spoken Nor Read
by Starry Eyed Traveller
Summary: The story of two little boys growing up on a big red and orange planet, and how few words might have saved them. Theta/Koschei Academy Era.


Author's Note: I've just been on a roll, haven't I? Anyway, fair warning that this throws most canon events out the TARDIS window and follows mine and my friend's personal headcanons. Also, I used her letter that she wrote as Koschei, so in case she finds this, I'm sorry for not asking but you wouldn't answer your phone. Meep.

* * *

Once upon a time on a faraway planet where the trees were silver and the grasses were red, there lived two young boys. They were very close their entire loves. They wanted to be together forever. Only them against the universe, because what else would they need if they had each other? The people closest to them called it love. It was a term to which the two boys neither confirmed nor denied. For years they spent their lives together, living and leaning and lying out in the older's boys pastures, under the burnt orange sky. They were together forever. Until one day, the older boy entrusted to his love a very dark secret. He heard things. Awful things. All. Of. The. Time. The younger boy was scared - oh, he was scared - but it didn't stop him from swearing to the older boy that he would never give up trying to cure him of the horrible noise. And so forever went on, each day a little less perfect and a little more difficult for the two boys. The older became violent, the younger was scared he would lose him. They both tried to stop it, they tried tirelessly to make the older boy better. Just then he thought he may be on the answer, a disaster struck the younger boy. Forces much bigger and stronger then the both of them knew very well what was happening to the older boy, and that they could not permit it to be fixed. Fortunately the younger boy was not a threat to Them. One little accidental death and the younger boy didn't hesitate (at least for too long) to ridicule the older boy, deny their love and spirit himself away into the night. It was that night when he was all alone on the midnight train heading for who-knows-where, he truly felt his hearts break for his love. With heavy and broken hearts he spilled out his words that must never be sent (They would intercept them anyway), for the the slightest semblance of what he had done was right.

My Dearest Koschei,

I will never send this letter but I have to write it may never have an explanation on why I left, but I need to tell someone.

Even if it is a blank piece of paper.

My mother's death wasn't an I found her there were other people there. Timelords from the government.

They murdered her. They told me that if I talked to you again they would kill my entire family. My father and all my brothers, one by one. Then your family, starting with Raeyan. So I have to leave.

I know you won't understand.

Even to me it seems selfish but I have protect both our families. So I'm leaving. I'll take a train across the mountains, or perhaps go across the sea. Maybe I will steal a TARDIS. I can never see you again, or everyone we care about will die. I'm so sorry.

I would tell you why I'm leaving but I can't risk it.

I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm leaving you alone. I'm sorry you'll never get an explanation.

I'm sorry I'll never tell you I love you before I leave.

Goodbye my friend.

My love.

Your Theta

Now, with his lover having disgraced him and run off, the older boy could not help himself as he was dragged deeper and deeper into the rage and insanity his young love had tried to hard to prevent. It was the rage They needed to set forward Their infernal plans forward. It was a selfish, foolish plan that may reap them the greatest reward in the universe, alll for the simple price of the souls of two young children. On the night the young boy abandoned his life and love, the older boy sits by candelight and writes in his own lifeblood what he hopes would be his last.

Dear Theta Sigma. I should never have trusted you. I should never have given my hearts to you because I knew one way or another they'd end up broken.

I can't live with myself now, knowing how stupid I was to let myself be so open to you.

And so I'm finished.

I'm done.

This is my note. It's what people usually do, isn't it?

I hope you're happy

Because you were the death of me

Sincerely, Ko-

Sincerely, The Master

Oh that dreadful night. The most dreadful and awful night. In the large but stone cold and lonely Oakdown Estate, a little sister screams "help!" for her brother. A brother who is resting peacefully in a pool of red with his life hanging by a thread. Already hundreds of miles away, a young boy folds his arms on the small table in front of him in the dining car and weeps as his hearts are torn slowly and painfully out his chest and left behind in the home he could never return to. With the boy he could only protect by never again saving.

It's a tragic story really, one that will probably never have a happy ending. Theta and Koschei, both so alone. Theta and Koschei, without each other to call home. But rest assured, they will see each other again. How that meeting will end, well, we must

wait and see. For it is a fact that you'll be reunited. Our plan isn't complete. We're not done with you yet boys, you've so much more to give. We will succeed, and to do so we need you. After all, it's only two insignificant boys. You're going to have to give a lot more, you must rebuild your hearts and tear them back down only to aid Us, Us who have chosen you two and are not yet through you. And to think, you may have been saved with so few words that never were sent. Never received, never read.

Oh well, a loss for you. We're not through with you yet, so grow big and grow strong, hide the shattered hearts beneath so many other despicable deeds. You boys will see Us again, and when you do you will fall. It will be the end of your Time.


End file.
